


"Could You Dye My Hair?"

by desolate_dinosaur



Series: Countdown to Valentine's Day 2021 [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Kazunari dyes Tsuzuru's hair.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: Countdown to Valentine's Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138316
Kudos: 28





	"Could You Dye My Hair?"

_ “Tsuzurun!” Someone yells from behind, taking Tsuzuru by surprise. It’s been awhile since he last heard that nickname and there was only one person who calls him that. Tsuzuru turns around, seeing Kazunari smiling at him. “You graduated high school!” _

_ Tsuzuru smiles. “Yeah,” he replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “It’s good to see you again, Miyoshi,” he said, smiling. They haven’t been able to talk as much as they used to after Kazunari graduated high school. “How has university been treating you?” Kazunari was almost unrecognizable without the glasses and his natural hair color. If it weren’t for the nickname, he probably wouldn’t have recognized Kazunari. _

_ “It’s pretty cool!” Kazunari answers. “Are you planning on going to one?” _

_ Tsuzuru nods his head. “Yeah, I’m thinking of attending Yosei University.” _

_ “Aw!” Kazunari pouts. “You should join Veludo Arts if you’re still deciding! That way, we get to see each other more!” _

_ “I’ll think about it,” he replies, chuckling. “Ah, by the way,” Tsuzuru darts his eyes to Kazunari’s hair, “I noticed you dyed your hair.” _

_ Kazunari’s eyes widened. “Hm? Oh, yeah!” A wide grin rises onto Kazunari’s face. “Someone at university said that I would look cool if I dyed my hair blonde!” Tsuzuru slowly nods his head, still staring. “Does it not look good?” Kazunari asks, more hesitant. _

_ Tsuzuru shakes his head, giving a smile. “It actually looks good. I just noticed that there were black roots growing back again,” he says. “Are you going to dye your hair again?” _

_ Kazunari hums. “Maybe?” he answered in the form of a question. It seems that he’s still deciding. “Oh! How about I dye your hair, Tsuzurun?” he asked enthusiastically. “You would look really cool!” _

_ “Should I?” Tsuzuru asked curiously. “I never thought about dying my hair before.” _

_ Kazunari nods his head. “I can dye your hair for you!” _

* * *

_ It was the first time being inside Kazunari’s house and no one besides the two of them were home. The idea of just the two of them being here somehow made Tsuzuru’s heart race. _

_ “I bought some extra hair dye in case I ended up messing up since I was planning on doing it by myself this time,” Kazunari explains, grabbing a pair of gloves.  _

_ Tsuzuru’s eyes widened, sitting up from the toilet seat. “Wait, so this is your first time dying hair?” he asked, concernedly, now contemplating whether he should trust Kazunari with his hair or not. _

_ “Don’t worry, Tsuzurun!” Kazunari exclaims. “I’ve watched tutorials! I probably can do it.” _

_ “Probably?!” _

_ Before he knew it, Tsuzuru was already on a chair with a towel over his shoulders and wrapped around his body. Kazunari had the hair dye ready in his hand. He couldn’t exactly back out of it now otherwise it would be rude and a waste of hair dye. _

_ Kazunari notices gray hair strands growing on Tsuzuru’s scalp and frowns at the sight of them. Tsuzuru definitely works hard which is one of the things that made him admire Tsuzuru. _

_ It was surprisingly relaxing having Kazunari’s hands running through his hair, trying to spread the hair dye like shampoo. His hands were gentle, careful not to pull on Tsuzuru’s hair. Tsuzuru thought that Kazunari might be more rough with it, considering that it was his first time, and they weren’t really sure what to do. With all the stress that built up during high school, Tsuzuru couldn’t help but lean into Kazunari’s fingers. _

_ The two weren’t really close, per se. They were just senpai and kouhai. It was a surprise to Tsuzuru when he saw Kazunari visiting him at graduation earlier. Back then, Kazunari was always the one who came to him for some reason. Tsuzuru didn’t mind however. Despite Kazunari’s flamboyance, Tsuzuru did enjoy his company back when they were in high school together. _

_ “Ah, I’ve dropped some,” Kazunari exclaimed. _

_ Tsuzuru’s eyes widened. “Eh, where?” _

_ Least to say, there were a few mishaps. Surprisingly, it came out well. Tsuzuru touches his newly dyed hair. It wasn’t as big as a difference as he thought it would be; it was only a lighter shade of brown. A smile rises onto Tsuzuru’s face and he turns his head to look at Kazunari. “Thank you, Miyoshi.” _

_ Kazunari felt his face grow warm while Tsuzuru got distracted by his hair again. “It’s no problem. Anything for my kouhai,” Kazunari exclaimed with a wide grin. “You’ll be totes popular when you get to university! I can already imagine girls lining up for you!” Though, the thought of that made Kazunari feel unpleasant and his smile began to falter. _

_ Luckily, Tsuzuru was too busy paying attention to his hair to notice. Kazunari perks up his smile again and ruffles Tsuzuru’s hair. He was able to feel Tsuzuru’s hair without the gloves. They were soft with the conditioner that Tsuzuru borrowed from him. Tsuzuru feels his face grow warm as Kazunari lets go of his hair. _

_ "We should clean up." _

* * *

“Hmm, should I dye my hair again?” Tsuzuru asks, pulling a strand of his wet hair while staring at the mirror. He lets go of the strand, drying his hair with the towel.

“Eh, I didn’t know you dyed your hair,” Sakuya exclaims, staring at Tsuzuru’s hair. “I wonder what it would look like with their natural color…”

Masumi scoffs, putting on his clothes. “He’d look stupid,” he mutters. Sakuya immediately scolds him right as the two left, leaving Tsuzuru alone in the washroom.

The washroom doors open again, arriving Summer Troupe peeking in to see if there was anyone left.

“It’s Summer Troupe’s turn now.”

“Pardon the intrusion.”

Tsuzuru nods his head as Summer Troupe begins making their way to the bath. He glances at the mirror again, trying to imagine what he would look like now with his normal hair. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Tsuzuru jumped, turning around and seeing Kazunari now fully wrapping his arms around him.

He sighed in relief. “It was only you,” he says, smiling down at Kazunari.

Kazunari laughs. “Did I scare you, Tsuzuru?” he asked curiously, and Tsuzuru answered with a small nod. Kazunari hums, pulling a strand of Tsuzuru’s hair. “Are you planning on dying your hair again? You were staring at your hair in the mirror.”

“Yeah,” Tsuzuru says, looking at Kazunari’s hair. His hair was also dyed. Tsuzuru can’t help but smile fondly of the memory when he dyed his hair the first time. “Could you dye my hair?”


End file.
